New Year's Resolution
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Sirius asks what Remus' New Year's resolution is, and Remus finally gets around to making one. RL/SB slash. Kinda crappy.


_**A/N: Ok, a bit late, but I hope it doesn't suck too much. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**New Year's Resolutions**_

Christmas at Hogwarts is always a rather quiet affair, with most of the students and staff heading home to spend time with their family. Not Remus though. Not this year. His father had had some important business to attend in America, most likely something to do with Remus' "condition", and even though his mother had been willing to stay behind at home with Remus and make their own little holiday, Remus hadn't wanted to separate his parents at this time of year. He's ok staying at Hogwarts though. After all, even though James and Peter aren't around, since Peter had gone home to consume the truck loads of food that his mother makes each year, and James had decided to go and spend this year with Lily, marking their first Christmas together, Sirius had decided to stay, with him, even if it was just as friends. And anyways, it's their last chance to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Remus would have regretted it if he hadn't taken advantage of the opportunity.

"Hey Moony," Sirius says, coming to sit down beside his tawny haired friend, interrupting his thoughts as he did so. "Do you have a New Year's Resolution planned out for this year?"

Remus looks up at the dark haired teen, almost man, before shaking his head. "I'm too old for that load of shit Sirius," he murmurs, turning his gaze away to look into the Common Room fire as he twirls the fire whiskey that Sirius had handed him earlier between his slender fingers.

"But Moony, it's tradition!" Sirius protests, nudging the werewolf with what he'd argue isn't a bony elbow. It is though, despite the amount of time he spends trying to make It otherwise. Sirius Orion Black is born to be lean rather than bulky, no matter how much he may hate it. "We make one every year, no matter what! We always have, ever since we've been friends."

Remus continues to gaze into the fire, though he smiles a bit fondly as he does so. "It's a stupid tradition Padfoot," he says, casting a cautious glance his friend's way from the corner of one brown eye, not sure how the ebony haired teen will react to what he had just said. "I mean… do we even ever honor these resolutions?"

He hears a startled intake of breath from beside him, before a slim, long fingered hand comes to rest high upon his thigh. Any other time Remus would be stuttering and struggling to breathe properly, shifting under the weight of the hand on his person. Now though, he's just trying to make sense of his friend's reaction. What the hell is going on with Sirius? The boy is acting stranger than usual, and that's saying something.

"Sirius," Remus asks, curiosity and wariness warring within him. He bites his already scarred lips and dares to look at Sirius as the boy shifts close, his breath catching in his throat as his brown eyes take in just how close Sirius is to him, their noses almost touching.

"Five years ago," Sirius says, grey eyes more intense than Remus has ever seen them, even when Sirius is knee deep in a prank, "I made a resolution to become an Animagus, so that things, no matter what they were, and no matter how much you may have said you were ok, would be easier for you on the nights that the full moon rose and took away your carefully won self control. And three years after that, I fulfilled that resolution. So yes Remus, I at least, do honor these resolutions."

"Oh," Remus says, voice coming out in a high squeak. He can't seem to breathe properly at the moment. "Sirius…. I never knew…."

"Of course you didn't Rem…." Sirius says sadly. "You always thought that my resolutions involved me promising myself that I'd shag some bird by the end of the week."

"I didn't…." Remus said weakly.

"Don't lie." Sirius says, before standing up and walking away.

Remus just sits there for a moment, not knowing what to do, or what to say, Sirius always managed to surprise him. He should have guessed though… should have been expecting it. It had always been Sirius that had made the Marauders make the New Years Resolutions, had always been Sirius who had pestered the group about whether or not they were sticking to them or not. And all along Remus had believed that Sirius' resolutions had involved sex. And they hadn't. They had involved Remus himself.

If only Remus could figure out what that means.

Except…. Remus thinks that he knows what that means. Because Remus knows what his own New Year's Resolutions always are, the ones that he always chickens out of. They've been the same since he was fifteen and found out from James that it was Sirius' idea for them all to become an Animagus, that it was Sirius whose Animagus was a large black dog who could keep him company when he was no longer fully himself. And all this time it seems like Sirius has felt the same and….

Merlin, Remus is such an idiot.

He stands up from the Common Room sofa, all long limps and fluid grace, one of the few good things that come from being a werewolf, before stalking over to the stairs that lead over to the dorms, glad that Sirius hadn't actually fled the Gryffindor Common Room when he had left Remus.

Sirius is in the bathroom when Remus comes into the seventh year boy's dorm, the water on hot and the door open wide, steam curling into the sleeping area of the dorm. Obviously Sirius hadn't expected Remus to come up here any time soon. Remus marches over to the door, figuring that it's too late to back out now, and stops in his tracks when he finds Sirius underneath the spray of the shower, one fist around his hard, aching cock, the other shoved into his mouth to mute his moans as tears trail down his cheeks.

Remus gasps, startled, and Sirius looks up to meet his eyes, anguished grey clashing with startled brown.

"Moony," he says, taking his fist out of his mouth. His lips tremble. "Moony, why don't you want me?"

"Oh Sirius," Remus says, rushing forward. He doesn't care that his clothes are getting wet. He cups Sirius' face between his scarred hands and draws him down for a kiss. "Sirius, Padfoot, love." He murmurs between kisses. "I do want you." He pushes Sirius against the shower stall and licks into his mouth, tasting him. Sirius moans. "I've always wanted you."

"You've never said," Sirius says.

"I didn't think you wanted me," Remus says, sucking a bruise into Sirius' pale neck.

Sirius laughs, mood suddenly taking a complete turnaround, as he scrambles to peel Remus' wet clothes off of him. "Idiot. I've always wanted you. I'll always want you. Now get these clothes off so that I can so you."

Remus pulls away for a minute to peel off his jumper and shimmy out of his jeans and pants. After that it's all fast and desperate movements and Remus pushes Sirius back against the stall, slotting his body up against the slightly taller boy's and kissing him again as Sirius bucks against him, as desperate as any teenager would be in this situation. He reaches down, wrapping one long fingered hand around both himself and Sirius' hard flesh, before jerking fast and hard, allowing the water from the shower to act as lubrication.

It's faster than he'd like it to be, and over much too quickly, with Sirius coming in warm, thick spurts across his stomach and thighs after a half a dozen strokes and himself following closely behind, but they've been building up to this for about two years now, and a hot shower really isn't the safest place to do this.

"Wow," Sirius says, panting against his neck.

Remus laughs weakly before pulling away to look into dazed grey eyes. "My New Year's resolution is to make you happy Sirius," he says, before pulling his friend into a kiss.

_**A/N: My New Year's Resolution is to write more. Seriously. All those stories I got to update… I will soon. I promise. Though I think I may delete The Things That Can Happen. I know where I want to take it but have no idea how to get it there. Give me two weeks. After exams I should be ok. I may be calling out for help though, ok? Will anyone be willing to help me edit previous chapters of JAM before I complete it?**_

_**Please Review. **_


End file.
